<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue and Gold by Chess_Blackfyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305399">Blue and Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre'>Chess_Blackfyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galahad Dulak: Space Doctor and Rare Emotionally Stable Jedi [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their blades locked, and so did their gazes. Plasma seared against plasma, neither woman about to back down.</p><p>“Good form,” Gal idylly commented, which was always dangerous. “Maybe you should show Darman sometime.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etain Tur-Mukan &amp; Galahad Dulak, Etain Tur-Mukan &amp; Original Jedi Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), RC-1136 | IC-1136 | Darman Skirata/Etain Tur-Mukan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galahad Dulak: Space Doctor and Rare Emotionally Stable Jedi [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this story is set sometime during Triple Zero, the second RepComm book. For context, Etain has approached Galahad for advice both about the mission--as the Force Healer has experience with the lower levels of Coruscant--and she's still conflicted over her growing feelings for Darman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their blades locked, and so did their gazes. Plasma seared against plasma, neither woman about to back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Good form,” Gal idylly commented, which was always dangerous. “Maybe you should show Darman sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>With a burst of strength that had absolutely nothing to do with embarrassment, Etain pushed Galahad away. The Healer recovered quickly, ducking down and sweeping the leg, her calf connecting to Etain’s ankle and taking her down like a domino.</p><p> </p><p>The general tried to turn it into a flip, but in the milisecond Gal had risen up and had a yellow blade uncomfortably close to her clan-mate’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yield,” General Tur-Mukan ceded, falling back onto the mats. In through the nose, out trough the mouth, turning off her blade as she glared up at her sister Jedi. “Here I thought you were <em>proud</em> to be one of the Order’s worst duelists.”</p><p> </p><p>“Turns out Niman agrees with me.” She twirled her blade with a particular flourish before clipping it to her belt. And they said Kenobi hadn't been able to teach her anything.</p><p> </p><p>Galahad very generously flopped down onto the mats next to her clan-mate. She’d always been generous like that.</p><p> </p><p>Etain could never understand why Gal hadn't been selected as a padawan. She was clever, empathetic, strong, insightful—everything a Jedi should be, and everything Etain struggled to be every day. Sometimes she couldn’t help but wonder if she would have been happier in AgriCorps after all.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a bit, catching their breath and staring up at the dull grey ceiling of the training room. She never would have guessed the MediCorps clinics on the lower levels featured training and sparing rooms in the back. Perfect places to blow off steam, Gal had mentioned. Also a great place for the two to talk without any risk of being overheard.</p><p> </p><p>“On Qiilura, Zey offered the chance to transfer Darman to my command. Not Omega squad, just him.” Etain informed, surprising even herself. How long had the words been lingering on the back of her throat?</p><p> </p><p>Galahad hummed. “How annoyingly perceptive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I turned him down, obviously. Separating them seemed wrong. I could never ask that of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, months later, you’re both on the same planet, on the same mission, still alive and you’re still interested." The darker haired woman said, as if it was the simplest thing in the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to make any assumptions, or pressure Darman into anything.” As much as the title of ‘general’ never felt right, there was no ignoring the hierarchy that existed between herself and the commando. If she wanted to kiss him, would he kiss back because he wanted to? Or because he felt he had to?</p><p> </p><p>“Nor do you want to take advantage.” She didn’t sound like she was guessing. Sitting up, Gal turned over and looked at her with a surprisingly serious glint in her eye. “Etain, we aren’t younglings. If you like someone, seriously like them, you should talk to them about it. Not silently pine away like a maiden in a holodrama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you’re so much more experienced than me.” The paler woman scoffed, sitting up and tightening her nerf-tail. Galahad rose to her feet, stretched, and said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what? Have you been...?”</p><p> </p><p>Galahad smiled. Which, having grown up with her, Etain knew couldn’t mean anything good.</p><p> </p><p>A long drink of her water bottle. “Celibacy isn’t actually <em>required, </em>strictly speaking. From what I remember, Fulier wasn't much of a stickler or a prude."</p><p> </p><p>With a groan, Etain desperately tried to block out the memory of Fulier's well meaning but awkward as Correlian hell Talk from her mind. Again. "You're trying to distract me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Another shrug and a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, does that mean you and Mereel...?" The commando and Healer had been trading some particularly flirty back and forth, but Etain never would have thought anything would come of it. She has no idea what she's doing with her hands, and Galahad seems to take sadistic amusement out of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“No," she informs simply. "He only flirts when Skirata’s in the room, and only for the fun of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then who?”</p><p> </p><p>Galahad took another drink of water. “Talk to your guy and <em>maybe</em> I’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>The general threw the empty water bottle at her head. Galahad caught it, of course. Rolling her eyes, Etain decided that they needed to start talking about something mission-related before they got accused of wasting time. “Was your friend able to come through?”</p><p> </p><p>A smile, one not so smug, at least. “Yep. Lysoni is now the proud new owner of Qibbu’s Hut—and will gladly allow the team to use the top floor, free of charge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly generous for a slicer.”</p><p> </p><p>Galahad shrugged. “Xe have no love for the Separatists after what they did to Ryloth. Besides, cantinas are always good places to launder credits, so xe can always just call it a business investment."</p><p> </p><p>Galahad a particular talent for meeting and somehow befriending shady people. A talent Etain didn’t share, despite the fact that they’d both been raised by the Order’s expert on the Coruscant criminal underworld. Which reminded her, she needed to take Captain Ordo to the Temple sometime soon, if only to see the look on his face when she introduced him to her ‘contact’.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me xe’ll consider improving the menu. Or at least change the name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you liked puns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. When I was nine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Now you’re a serious Jedi General who should probably go <em>debrief</em> with a particular someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a horrible person and I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hate is not the Jedi way, young Knight."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Later...<br/>Galahad: "How the fuck are you pregnant already I gave you SO MANY CONDOMS!?"</p><p>So yeah! Hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions or thoughts, comment below and let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>